Talk:Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)
Formatting As awesome as this guide is (because it helps us with the Armor Customization article), I find it very hard to read and suggest that some reformatting take place to clean it up a bit. I suggest keeping the layout as it is, just reformat the information within the sections and subsections so that it doesn't all seem so cluttered. Here's an example of what I mean: Priority: Mars # M-92 Mantis: Picked up in front of a dead soldier soon after leaving shuttle. # Ariake Technologies Gauntlets: Picked up near console that opens the first door back outside. #M-4 Shuriken: Picked up past console that opens the first door back outside, near a med-kit. #Kassa Fabrications Chestplate: Picked up outside, on a toolbox, next to a ladder. Thoughts, suggestions? — The Primarch «-•-» 07:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know all that much about formatting, but I will try and implement your suggestions. :) Right now I'm focusing on getting stuff down more than anything else, but I definitely want to make this more appealing (I agree about the layout being horrendous) Psidius 07:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'll see about helping out when I can, then. I'm going to need a new project soon with the majority of the Morality Guide and the Armor Customization articles almost complete. — The Primarch «-•-» 07:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks! Psidius 07:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) As far as the Weapon Mods section goes, I'm happy to handle that list myself. But, I have something I'd like to address: Can I reorder the positions of the mods in their categories so that the three found on missions and the two from stores in each category are together? When I first played through and constructed my list, I got the ones on missions first and bought the store items after I was finished, so the ones on missions showed up as I, II, III, and the store items were IV, V. So, can I list them like so, keep them all together, or do they have to be listed in the order from the 'earliest point they're available?' Odds are people aren't going to have enough credits to buy all the mods immediately after Palaven, and considering the second shows up in a completely different store, it's easy to lose track of what rank/how many you've gotten if you don't separate the store mods. Second, do I have to list the full name for each one, or can I just refer to them within their categories as I, II, III, etc.? That's just a point about writing only what's necessary, not a big deal. And finally, I don't have the exact locations, just the missions they're found on. If exact locations are necessary, I might need some help filling all that in. It doesn't seem necessary since that will all end up in the mission lists themselves. I found 121 mods on my first play through, so I'd be happy to do the bulk of this section, I'll just need help finding the remaining four. RShepard227 23:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Does that count purchasing? I don't even think I realized that many could be found, but I never counted. A lot of info can always be added later. Don't worry about getting it all 100% right the first time, the effort you have put in to this point is a great contribution to the wiki and the article.--Xaero Dumort 23:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ^ Weapon Mods that are missed on missions don't show up in stores, just the two. Between five weapon types and five mods of each, that's 25. Five levels for those mods makes 125. I'll get started then, thanks! RShepard227 23:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Mods section is almost done, I'm missing the last Shotgun High Caliber Barrel as of this writing, and a few in stores that I lost track of that apparently don't appear until after Thessia or Horizon, but I'll figure that out eventually. Anyway, I'm curious as to how to create a separate "header" that says "Weapon Mods," to try and create a buffer between that whole section and the Submachine Gun list just above it, maybe even add it to the Contents section with its own quick-link to that part of the page. Can anyone help me with that? RShepard227 23:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, I figured it out, has to do with how many equals signs you use. Now the question is can I collapse the other sections (marked 2.8, 2.9, etc. for the Weapon Mods) into the 2.7 list? RShepard227 00:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Move Proposal While I agree that something like this isn't a bad idea, the title however, is misleading. Therefore, I propose this article be moved to "Equipment Guide". Acquisition makes it sound like this article is about getting missions, rather than equipment and that needs to be corrected. Either way, the article title needs to be changed. Lancer1289 13:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the move, except it should be named "Mass Effect 3 Equipment Guide" :The name is a bit misleading. Maybe Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3). — The Primarch «-•-» 18:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason I named it 'acquisition guide' and not 'equipment guide' is because a lot of the items I intend to list are things like intel, citadel mission items, etc., which aren't really equipment in the same sense as a sniper rifle or armor. So I am not sure that equipment guide would be accurate either. But I understand what the confusion might be in naming it acquisition guide; maybe we could call it 'item guide'? Psidius 00:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Because they aren't called items, it is equipment. Items is extremely misleading as it can apply to anything. Yet equipment is what it is called in the game, multiple times. Lancer1289 00:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, if the Citadel Mission Items and Intel are referred to as equipment in-game, then OK, I suppose it would make sense to call them that. Psidius 00:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Equipment guide is better and intel should belong in its own guide at that point as well. Armor, mods and weapons one guide, intel and hub mission items another.--Xaero Dumort 09:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Seems like it would be easier to have one guide for all of these than separate guides, so if a mission has both mods and Citadel mission items (Grissom Academy, for instance,) one can review them in one list and know where each item is relative to the others instead of needing to have two guides open at the same time. Psidius 08:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 08:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's a matter of content. Most of the intel and such is either gathered from the map or from side missions. Weapons/mods/armor should be separate from intel/mission items. It would make it easier to find what one is looking for without having to sift through. Two guides is better as they are specific in their aims. As well as intel and mission items are in much less quantity than weapons/armors/mods. By having them separate we can help people find what they need faster by going to the guide they need. It is especially better for replays and ensuring the collection of missed items and pick-ups which most likely will be weapons/armors/mods. But don't get me wrong, I see and agree with your point in most ways, but with the look of the guide as it is, it makes it harder to read. If it was closer to the upgrade guide from ME2 I don't think I would have any issues that I couldn't just sit on my hands about.--Xaero Dumort 21:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Well, if it's a matter of how the guide looks, what can be done to change that? (My whole deal with including hub mission items was that some were collected on missions like Grissom Academy, Cerberus Lab, etc., and since I was already listing items by their type, i.e. where all the submachine gun mods could be found, I decided it seemed logical to do the same to list all the hub mission items even if they might not be on a mission: I've included certain mod and weapons that are not located on missions but on the Citadel, for instance, in order to ensure completeness. Admittedly, I haven't gotten far enough to see if some missions have intel items, but since they impact how one's character performs in combat I just thought it would be more convenient to include those too.) Psidius 09:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I also agree with the move, but only on the condition that the new title is "Mass Effect 3 Equipment Guide" or "Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)". -- Commdor (Talk) 21:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Then it would be the latter as the former doesn't fit with how many other guides are named, and it looks a lot less choppy. Lancer1289 21:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Disagree. The current version of the guide is not equipment only, it has never had equipment only. It has certain quest items and intel (armor modkit, biotic amp interface, etc...)--SpartanFry 11:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Disagree, certain things that are mentioned within this guide are things not considered equipment (for example Alien Medi-gel formula), if this were to be renamed it would be misleading. Side Note: Also should such details be removed, it would fragment such a guide and honestly people like me would just go elsewhere to get the same content. I am absolutely against fragmenting this guide in any form, because of how useful it is. --SpartanFry 23:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :That is my point of view as I have been updating the guide, i.e. to have a single page that I can see a list of things to collect on missions and exploration without any risk of spoilers or having to juggle through multiple pages (which is why I don't really want to split up the page either.) For things like the Biotic Amps in the Grissom Academy mission (i.e. hub mission items in ME3), I would want such items included in a list of collectibles on a mission and where they are relative to one another regardless of their particular type (weapon/mod/armor or intel/hub mission items.) Having to have two guides open while going through missions just seems like a pain, TBH. Psidius 09:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I support the move away from Mass Effect 3 Acquisition Guide and the separation of non-equipment information into another guide. Mass Effect 3 Acquisition Guide is much too broad a title. For all a person just looking at the name would know, it could be about acquiring pretty much everything related to the game including squadmates, DLC, missions, equipment, war assets, intel, paragon and renegade points, credits, ME3 themed merchandise, and so on. Bastian9 15:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::After further thought, I now believe that Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3) is also a vague title since it could be the title of an article about what the best equipment is for specific circumstances. The titles Equipment Acquisition Guide (Mass Effect 3) or Item Acquisition Guide (Mass Effect 3) would be better. Bastian9 16:08, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The move proposal to "Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)" passes 4-2. Moving now. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Formatting Help How do you move the table of contents to the side so that the actual text of the article begins sooner? I think that would make it look better. Psidius 03:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Grissom Academy/David Archer When David opened the room for me, I got a second Eviscerator, rather than a second Mattock. I'm not sure what the factors affecting it would be. I'm on XBox 360 and that particular playthrough was with an Adept. Trandra 06:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) *I got Mattock with a Soldier on 360. It may have something to do with class, but it's a negligible difference, as it only saves you a couple thousand credits from having to upgrade that weapon to Rank II from the Normandy's terminal, so whether you get the Mattock again or the Eviscerator again, it's not really a big deal. RShepard227 16:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Shotgun High Caliber Barrel As of this writing, all weapon mods save for the third Shotgun barrel are accounted for. The writing of Priority: Thessia as its location was written in error, deleted and left blank in case someone found it. However, that erroneous information was later restored, including the information sorted under Items by Location. I have combed Thessia three times and haven't found the barrel there, I confused it with the Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod. Can we remove that information and leave it blank until the true location is found? RShepard227 16:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) * Bump: Things move fast on the activity page, I'm hoping someone catches this bump so the issue is understood. Someone keeps restoring the erroneous information under Shotgun High Caliber Barrel. RShepard227 11:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) * UPDATE: The mod has been found, location noted and confirmed. It's across from the Widow on the other balcony, not next to it. With this, the Weapon Mods locations are completely filled in, a galaxy-sized thank you to whoever found this missing mod, it's been driving me nuts for weeks. :) RShepard227 19:29, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you back for finding the Shotgun High Caliber Barrel. I spent forever looking for all of the weapon mods and armor pieces and found all but this one. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I can finally stop looking for this mod.--GhostProtocol 00:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: GhostProtocol, is your thank you directed at me? I only wrote the locations of 124 of the mods, finding the final Shotgun Barrel on Thessia was not my doing. I was thanking the person that found that mod, as I've been looking for it for six weeks. Who found it? RShepard227 04:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Sorry, on first read it sounded like you found it.--GhostProtocol 20:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I found it on Thessia by chance, I checked my previous Shepard save games and I had the mod, which meant I'd found it at least 3 times before. However I couldn't ever remember picking it up, so I played the mission again during my Vanguard playthrough. I just happened to look to the right from the M98 Widow Balcony during that firefight and saw the mod on a ledge. Sorry about the formatting, completely new to adding stuff to this wikia. --Rage028 06:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :: It's alright. Thank you very much for finding that mod, I had assumed that because of the broken shotgun, there were no extra pickups in the immediate vicinity, and I never thought to try climbing that rubble, it didn't exactly look like a "ramp" from the angle I was looking at. The mod literally went right over my head. Oddly enough I couldn't find it by Googling other peoples' guides, which meant that a lot of people were completely missing it as well. Like you said, it's pure chance that someone would find it. You've done a hell of thing, Rage028. Hackett out. RShepard227 14:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for finding this mod. I looked for this mod forever, but never saw the ramp going up. I was too focused on grabbing the Widow every time. Any way, Thanks again.--GhostProtocol 20:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Formating fixed and Links added I have fixed the formatting of the page so that it matches throughout the page. I have also added the correct locations for most of items. Finally, I have placed links for all of the weapons and Manufacturers in the Upgrades by Location/Mission section.--GhostProtocol 05:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Grissom Academy: About Octavia... To Lancer, Octavia isn't a biotic! Go play the mission: * The Cerberus trooper says that her file says she's working on shield technology. * She says it's a hand-held multi-core solution based on cyclonic barrier technology. If it was a biotic barrier then why is it hand-held? And cyclonic barrier technology has been mentioned somewhere else... like the upgrade you can make to the Normandy in ME2. Yeah, I bet that's a biotic barrier too... * Finally, during the cutscene her and the male student are shown holding up omni-tools, none of the pretty blue/purple biotic glow. Also note how the male student presses something on the omni-tool, then the shield shuts off. Here's the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuJNk50qM94 The only thing that might even vaguely resemble evidence that it's a biotic barrier is the word barrier, which has also been used elsewhere to indicate kinetic barriers, i.e. shields. Leviathan DLC Missions added The Leviathan (DLC) missions have been added and include the items available during those missions. I believe nothing is missing but if someone else could check the missions to verify it would be appreciated as I will not play this mission till I finish ME3 again. --GhostProtocol (talk) 12:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Batarian State Arms Most of the "second" mods that are available at Batarian State Arms are not unlocked until completing Citadel: Batarian Codes using either charm or intimidate. A section was added to the Batarian Codes article containing this information. In addition, the Kestrel Helmet is unlocked in the same way. It is not unlocked just by doing Citadel II.--Capn233 (talk) 13:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : It's been like that for over six months, and no Admin, Senior Editor, Registered user, or contributer haven't changed it. It has always it been like that since the article was created. Bluegear93 (talk) 14:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Just because it hasn't been changed doesn't mean Capn233 isn't correct. However, since nobody else noticed this, we'll need another person or two to check for confirmation. Trandra (talk) 16:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I attempted to edit this and it just reverts back to how it was. The Kestrel helmet wasn't even listed so I added that, and then someone edited it to "after Citadel II." Maybe I will just make a video of this for "verification."--Capn233 (talk) 16:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hornet I've noticed a bit of an edit-conflict is occurring regarding the presence/absence of the M25 Hornet in the listed location when it was bought from Batarian state arms prior to priority:citadel II. Does anyone have any (visual) proof regarding its presence/absence? I'd check it myself but I currently don't have a savegame for the relevant part of the game. Randuir (talk) 12:39, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :I don't have a current save file, but I noticed it on my last playthrough. I'll see if I can get a screenshot on my next go around. I also remembered that I upgraded the Hornet to its max level (5, not 10 in that playthrough) before starting the mission, so I'll double check whether it is only missing if it's been upgraded or if it's missing if you have obtained it at all. Magpieme 13:13, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Well there's the explanation. If it's level V on a playthrough with a new (Not previously used in ME3) character, then it won't spawn. TheKingLerp (talk) 13:53, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Ugh, yes, now I feel stupid. Sorry! Although it would have been helpful if the reverter had put a reason in the edit summary. It looked like reverting for reverting's sake to me, which is why I put the edit back in. Magpieme talk | 19:10, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, a lot of people have a problem with Temporaryeditor78 because they do that A LOT. Like you almost need to metaphorically beat a reason out of them sometimes. But hey, don't let that discourage you from editing! As long as you aren't rude, Temp typically isn't either, whereas a lot of people get an edit or two reverted and are like "wtf is wrong with you omg you dictator." And asking for a reason is always helpful, even if you need to go to his talk page or the talk page of the respective article. TheKingLerp (talk) 00:59, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Pistol Ultralight Materials 5th Upgrade Note Add - Needs 3 Man Verification I want to add the following item below to the pistol ultralight materials mod for the missing 5th upgrade. I've looked online in multiple places and I was informed that you can't get this mod in the game on your first playthrough. You have to play a new game+ to make it show up. I did that today and found the 5th mod version. I made an edit but the admin undid it as it requires a 3 man confirmation (unless you have an ironclad source to reference). Supposedly there is a way to hack the game using a PC to change a check box to put the missing 5th item back into the game but I didn't include it as lots of players don't use a PC to play mass effect 3. The exact text is below: (the "#" formatting symbol at the beginning before the word "Does" will show as a 5. when it is under the other bullet point items in the appropriate section.) #Does Not Exist In Game - If you start a New Game+, you carry over your previous four Pistol Ultralight Materials mods and you can collect a fifth Pistol Ultralight Materials mod from any of the four locations listed above. (Citadel Leviathan I is the first and easiest to find though.) Can two other people confirm this finding so that I can update the page? Others online have pointed to this very webpage and said not even the mass effect WIKI lists this info and it should. Thanks in advance!